sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Watch Dogs: Legion
| publisher = Ubisoft | director = Clint Hocking | producer = | designer = | writer = | composer = | series = Watch Dogs | engine = Disrupt | platforms = | released = | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Watch Dogs: Legion (stylised WATCH DOGS LΞGION) is an upcoming action-adventure game developed by Ubisoft Toronto and published by Ubisoft. It will be the third instalment in the Watch Dogs series and the sequel to Watch Dogs 2. The game is set within a fictionalised representation of London designed as an open world, and is playable from a third-person perspective. It features the ability to control multiple characters that can be recruited across the game's setting and who can be permanently lost during the course of a playthrough. The game will also feature a cooperative multiplayer that will allow up to four players to work together. It is due to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, PlayStation 5, Xbox One, Xbox Series X and Stadia. Legion was originally due for March 6, 2020 but has since been delayed to an unspecified date during its 2021 fiscal year, which begins April 1, 2020. The game's story focuses on the efforts of the London branch of hacker group DedSec in combating an authoritarian regime that has taken control of the United Kingdom, thanks to the advanced surveillance system known as ctOS. To assist in this, DedSec recruits allies from across the city in order to liberate the city as a resistance force. Each character in the game will have their own background and skillset and provide a more dynamic influence on the game's narrative as the story progresses. Gameplay Watch Dogs: Legion is an action-adventure game played from a third-person perspective. The game is set within an open world, fictionalised representation of London, which will encompass notable landmarks, boroughs, and cultural styles of the city. The game's setting takes place within a London that has become a surveillance state. Personal liberties have been vastly limited, and citizens are constantly monitored in their activities by Albion, a private security company that acts as the city's law enforcement. The player will have the ability to navigate the city either by foot, using vehicles, or fast-travelling via the city's Underground stations. Unlike the previous games in the series which focused on the use of a single protagonist to drive the story's narrative, Legion features the ability to control multiple characters within the game's setting. Each of these characters can be recruited through a unique mission, though this depends on their standing with DedSec; for example, a character who the hacker group helps out will be in favour of aiding them when asked and completing their recruitment mission, whereas a character whose family member was accidentally killed by a DedSec member will not tolerate the group and likely refuse to join. Once a character is recruited into the player's roster, they are assigned to one of three classes: combat, stealth or hacking. Each class features its own set of tools and ability upgrades when a character levels up from completing missions and activities. Each character also has their own background which dictates a special skill or trait they have. For example, a recruited character may be more skilled with drones and thus can do more damage with them, while another is an "adrenaline junkie" who deals more damage but at the possible risk of dying at any random moment. All characters in the game recruited into the player's roster have their own personal lives when not being controlled, can be fully customised with various clothing options, and can wield a mixture of lethal and non-lethal weapons, the latter featuring a more extensive selection than in previous titles. Although the player can recruit a large roster of characters to control, each can be permanently lost during the course of a playthrough. Characters risk the possibility of being killed either while conducting operations for DedSec against other groups or against local law enforcement; in such cases where the currently controlled character is critically injured, players can choose to either make them surrender to their opponents and allow them to be rescued by another character, or attempt to resist and lose their pursuers at the risk of being killed in action and being permanently removed from the player's roster of playable characters, thus forcing the player to switch to another character. Players can also join a team of up to four players in cooperative gameplay, sharing progression between single-player and multiplayer modes. Development Watch Dogs: Legion is being developed by Ubisoft Toronto, with additional work being provided by sister studios Ubisoft Montreal, Ubisoft Paris, Ubisoft Bucharest, Ubisoft Kiev and Ubisoft Reflections. The development team is headed by creative director Clint Hocking, who was recruited to assist on the game's creation due to Ubisoft moving development from their studio in Montreal to Toronto, and recruiting developers who had previously worked with him on Far Cry and Far Cry 2. Upon its reveal at E3 2019, many outlets described the futuristic London setting as post-Brexit, what could potentially happen following the expected departure of the United Kingdom from the European Union. This choice of setting became a point of debate in the media, as there are several political questions related to post-Brexit. Hocking stated that they had come onto the idea of this setting around a year and a half before the actual Brexit vote in 2016, and that while the game does involve Brexit, the intent was not to try to debate the nature of Brexit, but to show and debate elements already existing in the world today that lead to events such as Brexit. Release Watch Dogs: Legion was teased by Ubisoft via Twitter on June 5, 2019, before its announcement at E3 2019, where the game had its release date initially revealed as March 6, 2020. It will be available for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Stadia. On October 24, 2019, Ubisoft announced that the game would be delayed until an unspecified date during its 2021 fiscal year, which begins April 1, 2020. In late October, it was confirmed the game would be released on PlayStation 5 and Xbox Series X, the next-generation consoles to be released in late 2020. Notes References }} External links * Category:Action-adventure games Category:Asymmetrical multiplayer video games Category:Brexit in fiction Category:Cameras in fiction Category:Cybernetted society in fiction Category:Cyberpunk video games Category:Hacking video games Category:Open world video games Category:Mass surveillance in fiction Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Parkour video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation 4 Pro enhanced games Category:PlayStation 5 games Category:Postcyberpunk Category:Stadia games Category:Stealth video games Category:Ubisoft games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Video game sequels Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Video games set in London Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Series X games